prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuoka Shinju
Mizuoka Shinju (水丘 真珠 Mizuoka Shinju) is a main character from Noble Pretty Cure. She's the cure who represents loyalty and uses bow & arrow as weapon. Appearance Shinju hair long brown hair hair tied into high side pony tail. Her eyes are blue. She often seen wearing light blue long sleeved off shoulder top and black mini skirt with brown belt along with brown boots. Cure Fleche has the same eyes and light teal-ish blue hair. Her hair become longer and very wavy. Personality Shinju is a very unique person. She's very talented in many sports and excels in archery and swimming. Aside that, she loves fashion and very fashionable. People who saw her first never thought that she's a great athlete and people who watch her play never thought that she's very fashionable. She is very loyal and friendly. She never turn her back from her friends for something disadvantage them. With her personality, she's actually very scared on ghosts. Different from her best friend, Yuuki, who's not afraid of them. Shinju is very scared of anything mystic. Background Athlete Princess She was never very fond in sports back in primary school. She loves fashion more than anything. But when her friend cannot joined the team due to injury, she become her replacement for that one time and killed it. Since that, she started take interest in sports. She joined the swimming club and practice archery with her father. She won few medals from swimming and become an amazing archer. Even when she devote her love for sports, she still born a fashionista. Fashion is still her thing. Amnesia Shinju is suffering from Amnesia years ago. She doesn't remember anything else, but a wave of water. She lost every memory of her life until she's 9. After doing rehab for one year, she came back to her usual life. She was always scared when asked to do something, but she become good at sports in an instant. Especially swimming. She started to push away her worries and live the moment by becoming a swimming athlete. She's able to swim on pool, but she never dare to touch the ocean. When she tried to swim in the ocean, she felt a terrible headache of traumatized by it. She never told anyone about her amnesia until she met Yuuki and Miho. Becoming a Cure Right before her match started, her senior and rival named Iwano Nanami passed out peculiarly. Then, they found Fortia had her soul. She witnessed Yuuki transformed and she wanted to help her instead of running away. Her spark awaken her power and she transformed into a cure. Cure Fleche Cure Fleche (キュアフレッシュ Kyuafuresshu) is Shinju's alter ego as a pretty cure. She's the cure that blessed with the power of Aquamarine Element Stone and represents loyalty. She used a bow and arrow as her weapon. Transformation "Activate! Pretty Cure, Royale Assemble!" is Cure Fleche's transformation phrase. She took out her Element Jewel and Noble Armor. She put the jewel into the middle of the Noble Armor shield brooch and shouts "Activate!". Then, the jewel will shine & clicked. The shield armor will floats and turned into a blue light. Then, she shouts "Pretty Cure Royale Assemble!".The blue light will wrap her body and become blue light base dress as she floats. A wave of water will form and she dives into it as her clothes and shoes formed. Then, she will raise her hands as the gloves formed. Then, the blue light will wrap her clothes and create the armors and the brooch. Her hair will wrapped in the light and like a wave, it become longer and wavy. She opened her eyes and do her speech and pose. Attacks Main Attacks= *Stigma Bow *Poseidon Loyalty *Fluctus Aquarum |-| Sub Attacks= *Aquamarine Shoot *Rapid Sling *True Arrow *Ebisu Ocean |-| Group Attacks= *Royale Transcend *Heaven Reincarnation *Hellish Abyss Etymology Mizuoka - Mizu means water and Oka means hill. Together, it means "Water Hill" Shinju - Means Pearl Cure Fleche - French for arrow Relationships Shinju is very close with her fellow cures. She's very close with Yuuki and Miho since a long time. Yuuki said they met once when they were little but she forgot and they become best friends since middle school. Miho is introduced by Yuuki. She respects her, but she talks casually to her. She was pretty doubtful about Aria and Noir at first. But after knowing about Aria, both become close friends. She also is very close with Noir and address her casually. Takibi Roku - Roku is her classmate and one of her close friends. Both are very competitive and excels in sport. Even when she's a swimmer and Roku is basketball player, they excels in many sports. They always compete not only in sports, but every little thing. Hanamiya Kito - She was also introduced to Kito in middle school. Kito who was also the student council president helped her very much. Both are especially close and once stirred up a rumor. But thankfully, things calmed down thanks to Miho. Even now, both are very close. Gale - She does not believe in Gale's word, even when she become a Pretty Cure. Until Aria took them in a magical real life story. She used to think him as suspicious, but after knowing he also suffered amnesia, she gradually believe him and try to help each other. Shiro - She always told Shiro to loosen up for he's very right on schedule for Noir. She's also the first person who noticed the special connections between him and Noir. She's also become Shiro's place to consult about confusing things in life. Trivia * She's the first cure who excels in sports but also fashionable ** Usually, a series have one sporty cure and one girlish cure. * She shows some similarities with Karen from Yes! Precure 5 ** Both are blue cures ** Both uses bow and arrow as weapon ** Both powers uses water as their element ** Both use sapphire as their "elements" * She's the first cure to known be a swimming athlete. * Unlike Yuuki, she still calls Miho by formal idiom which is "-san" for only know each other since middle school. * As Cure Fleche, she has the ability to breath underwater and to stand on water. Gallery TBA Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Noble Pretty Cure characters Category:Characters